


我们搞得乱七八糟的

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: 原作者summary：我不找借口了，我就是想写点色情小说，因为……你懂的，他俩。看看他俩。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	我们搞得乱七八糟的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Part of the wonderful mess that we make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826472) by [electricblueninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricblueninja/pseuds/electricblueninja). 



> 译者notes：
> 
> 这篇文的床戏部分是DC，但其实精神方面很偏CD，且有互攻暗示，接受不了的谨慎观看

“怎么了? 你为什么那么看着我?”

Cas没有回答，他只是嘴角带着一丝微笑地移开了视线。

Dean感觉到一阵颤抖缓慢又挑逗地爬上了他的脊椎。他讨厌这样——Cas让他变得如此可悲，如此……如此 ** _渴求_** 。但 ** _那样_** 盯着他看的Cas令他渴望。他们在一起的每分钟他都渴望他。那表情充满了占有欲，但不是控制，那种表情写着， _世间万物之中，我选择了你，_ 以及 _哪怕是上帝也救不了那些试图伤害你的人——我不会放过任何一个，_ 还有 _我在你的灵魂留下了烙印，现在没有其他人能拥有你了。_

这个天使几乎失去了信仰，最终他把自己的信仰交给了不那么可靠的Dean。想象一下，你活了好几千年了，你以为你知道的一切都在你面前分崩离析，比起直接放弃你差不多已经已经毁了的信仰，你把它交到一个来自堪萨斯的人手里，这个人到处杀人，甚至不是为了钱。这是个没上完学的人; 这是个，在他异性恋的时候，在美国到处放荡了几十年; 这是个喝得太多、吃得太多、说得太多、且上网有困难的人。尽管这样，尽管Dean犯过那么多错，有过那么多失败且做过那么多愚蠢的决定，Cas依然 ** _选择_** 了他，依然信任他，依然……他说……他说他 ** _爱_** ……是，是的。

想到这些事让Dean很不舒服，所以Cas没有回答他时，他也只是皱眉哼了一声，继续清理枪支。

当然，他一低头就感觉到Cas的视线回到他身上，一阵新的刺痛从他的尾椎骨一路爬到后脑。

他夸张地叹了口气，放下了枪。“ Cas，伙计，不管是什么事，直说吧。”

Cas被抓了个正着，看向他的视线变得有些害羞，脖子微微发红。他的眼神里有某种专注，让Dean的胃里轻飘飘的。

Dean这辈子都不会承认那写满纯粹爱意的眼神给他带来的感觉。绝不。他不搞言情片那一套。但他还是感到喉咙发紧，眼眶发干，因为天使的爱……好吧，有点势不可挡。他花了相当长时间思考，得出结论天使无法像人类那样去爱。事实证明，他只说对了一半: 天使 ** _不像_** 人类那样去爱。他们的爱 ** _是_** 不同，但不是因为他们不会爱，完全不是，不同是因为他们的爱超越了凡人的理解。天使的爱是绝对虔诚而近乎残忍的奉献，人类情感的爱连那的一点边都沾不上。

过了一会儿，Cas移开视线，一抹红晕渐渐爬上他的脸颊。 “你听过一遍了，”他小声说，“我不想让你不舒服。”

有时候Dean觉得自己有种能力，能大声说出一串省略号。

那串省略号沉重地悬挂在他们之间的空气中，与此同时，他的胃里有一种温暖的感觉，伸展出柔软的卷须，延伸到他身体的不同部位。他一根卷须绕上他的心脏轻轻挤压，使得他心跳加速， 另外两根卷须在他的腰部伸展开来，抚上他的阴茎和双球。

他愿意付出任何代价，只要能稍微控制住他的欲望。他以前是经常寻欢作乐，但并不是说他不能 ** _控制_** 它。正相反，那时候是他自己选的。可现在？现在 Dean 知道了Cas在他体内的感觉，知道了自己在Cas体内的感觉，他再也回不去了。这没法逆转，他控制不了那种程度的渴望。和Cas在一起的时候，他控制不了很多东西。

如果是其他人让他有点性奋，他开个玩笑，破坏下气氛也就过去了，但很久没有人让他兴奋了，就， ** _真正_** 让他兴奋。Cas占据了他的心里的位置太久了，比他愿意承认的时间还要久。该死，Empty之前的 ** _很多年_** Dean就已经几乎没怎么和人上床了，因为他们之间那从未宣之于口的东西，而Cas回来后他当然也再没和其他人上过床。

Dean 也许只是个人类，但他的爱和忠诚也是绝对的。

他放下枪走向Cas，对方躺在沙发上，脚翘在沙发扶手上。Cas的衣柜终于不局限于西装和风衣了，他甚至有了自己的衣服，尽管如此，大多数时候他穿的东西，严格来说，至少有一件是Dean的。就像他其实有自己的房间，但其实一直住在Dean的房间里。实际上Dean还挺喜欢看见Castiel在 ** _他的_** 衣服里的。这和Cas把他的名字刻在 Dean的灵魂上不算一个范畴上的“所有权”宣告，但是这样也行了。

“起来,”他说，显得有点唐突，一只手放在Cas的一只脚上。

Cas没有“起来”，反之，他微微一笑，暗示性的挑起一边眉毛，他的膝盖向外动了动，让腿长得更开了一些。

Dean瞥了一眼确定门是锁着的，然后接受了邀请。他有些笨拙地爬进Cas两腿之间的空位。沙发不是设计来这么承载两个成年人的体重的，它在他们身下发出抗议，但他俩谁都没注意到。

Cas的眼睛亮晶晶的，头发乱七八糟的翘着。他扭动着身子靠近Dean，整个人躺了下去，Dean俯下身去吻他。

他们亲吻彼此的方式有一些有趣的不同点。Cas会温柔地吻 Dean，如果Dean伸出手时，Cas会吻他的手指背面，或者是他的前额，或者他的鼻尖。他的吻总是充满克制，细小，纯粹——是那种复杂的天使的爱的微小象征。

而Dean的亲吻总是充满渴求。他会直接索求Cas的嘴唇，用嘴唇和舌头互相追逐，就像现在——回过神的时候，他正用牙齿轻咬Cas的下嘴唇。

亲吻Cas有点像亲吻大海，潮起潮落，予取予求，但最终，Dean会身处其中。深陷其中。沉入了一个比自己强大得多，远远超出自己理解范围的东西。

他 ** _能_** 理解的部分是，他的牛仔裤开始有点勒，以及他不希望Cas穿着衣服，哪怕那是 Dean自己的T恤和——他其实不确定那是谁的牛仔裤，但他也不在乎——他只想让它们消失。他想要裸露肌肤的触感，他想要胸口紧贴着感受彼此心跳加速。他想用力推挤Cas，感觉到他发硬的乳头和柔软的肌肉贴着他。他想沉入他身体里，尝到他肉体之下的荣光。他想感觉到他紧紧缠着自己的阴茎，在自己身下扭动。他想进入他的身体，深深地，温柔地，一起摆动他们的臀部。他想要咬住Cas的喉咙，在那柔软的皮肤上轻轻合上牙齿。他想操他操到两人都处在高潮边缘，在射在他身体里的同时套弄他的勃起直到他也高潮。

“裤子,”最终他得分开呼吸一口新鲜空气，依然贴着Cas的嘴唇。

Cas的眼中闪过一丝困惑，但他很快就理解了他的意思。他赞同地哼了一声，依然专注的样地盯着Dean，解开Dean牛仔裤的纽扣和拉链，一只手滑进他的牛仔裤下，轻轻地把他从内裤的棉布里解放出来。

Dean回报了他，以更彻底地方式——他简单但温柔地推开了Cas的手，然后整个拉下了他的裤子和内裤。

这不算是一次真正的突袭，更像是有点尴尬的扭动。但Cas尽力了，不管是配合还是辅助Dean笨拙的动作，最终他们达到了想要的效果。衬衫被粗暴地扯开扔到地上，Dean俯身靠在Cas身上，让那双温暖的大手拉下他的牛仔裤和内裤，感受着阴茎接触到凉爽的空气，目前他95% 的注意力都在那；在他向后靠坐欣赏Cas裸露的景象时，牛仔裤腰带不甘心的拉扯着他的腿弯。

空气中充满了他们艰难的呼吸声。这些小小的呼吸产生气泡中充满了色情的气息，他们之间的空气似乎都因为紧张而颤抖。Cas伸手下去抚摸自己，他的睫毛轻轻颤动，几乎是故意挑衅似的，Dean几乎要对着这一幕分泌口水。大而结实的手绕着那个大而结实的——

“Cas.. ...”他闭上眼，用力吞咽了一下。他得冷静下来。“Cas，我想... 我想在你里面。”

Cas的嘴角弯成了一个微笑，“好吧，那么,”他拇指抚过自己勃起发红的顶端，呼出一口气，“去拿润滑剂，Dean。”

“遵命，长官。”

他讽刺的答道，但呼吸间Cas的眼神变了，从他的Cas ——温柔的，发光的——变回Castiel，上帝的天使，天使驻军的指挥官——冷酷的，果决的——Dean 温顺地站起身去做他让他做的事，在路上脱掉了剩余部分的牛仔裤。

润滑剂被扔在各种奇奇怪怪的地方，他最终在堆在床脚的羽绒被里找到一支，强迫自己 ** _慢慢地_** 回到沙发上，哪怕他其实很想跑过去。

和Cas上床让他饥渴得像个青少年，每次都是。

他举起他的战利品，打开盖子，往手里挤了一些冰冷的黏糊糊的润滑液。他回到沙发上的位置，用手心把润滑液捂热，两根手指蘸取了一些，沿着Cas臀部间的凹陷滑动，醉心于仅仅这种简单的爱抚就能让Cas把膝盖拉到胸前，向后躺平，臀部倾斜着让 Dean 更方便动作——而且这景色真的很好。虽然姿势有点尴尬，但Dean还是努力蜷在沙发上那点自由空间，好低下头亲吻Cas的勃起顶端，嘴唇沿着他的硬挺一路向下，手指伸进他身后的同时，把他结实而热辣的双球吸进嘴里。

Cas发出一声沙哑、兽性的声响，一手抓住沙发靠背，另一只手抓住 Dean 的后脑勺。他两腿蜷曲着，双脚拖在沙发布料上。他的阴茎靠着Dean的太阳穴，沉重而放荡，而Dean不仅拱了拱那沉甸甸的重量，还专注于用嘴和舌头按摩Cas的双球，让事情变得火辣又乱糟糟的，充满了口水和性欲，而从现在开始只会更糟。他的手指插进了Cas身体里更深的地方，他的身体紧紧地抓着他—— ** _带他出了地狱_** ，确实。他们之间的空气仍然是嘶嘶作响冒着热气；Dean离开Cas的皮肤时发出潮湿的吮吸声，响亮又下流。

Cas呻吟着，把头向前倾，用沉重的目光盯着 Dean。“够了，我要 ** _你_** 。”

“遵命，长官,”Dean又说了一遍，这次不是为了讽刺。这次他的声音充满服从，变得有些沙哑，他知道Cas喜欢这样。他再次伸手拿过润滑油，厚厚地涂在自己的阴茎上，然后一只手扶着Cas的臀部，另一只手保持自己的稳定，推挤着Cas的后穴边缘。

他咬着嘴唇滑进那一圈紧绷的肌肉，忍住一阵脏话的冲动。Cas的指甲深陷进他的皮肤: 天使叹了口气，在他身下曲起身，大腿紧紧环着他的腰; Dean进入更深，天使的后背拱了起来。时间和现实似乎也折成了几片——更确切地说，Dean失去了对两者的感觉。他失去了所有的感觉，除了Cas的身体紧紧环绕着他勃起的方式。

他张开双臂，用肩膀把Cas抬高的膝盖压到胸前。Cas温顺又贪婪的陷进沙发垫，两手举过头顶，在他引导Dean一路进入自己身体时用力抓着沙发扶手。

Dean很珍惜这一刻。他们紧紧地挤在一起，呼吸不均地张着嘴，凝视着对方的眼睛，为感受着他们此时共享的这种亲密和脆弱感。

遇到Cas ** _之前_** Dean的性爱不是这样的。以前性只是某种无害的乐趣，现在……

他呼吸着残留在Cas喉咙处咖啡的温暖气息，品尝着他舌尖淡淡的咖啡味道。现在每次Dean喝咖啡的时候，Cas也会喝；Dean怀疑大部分时候他只是为了陪着他。

他能感觉到Cas胸腔下那稳定的，近乎人类的心跳——感觉到他是立体的，真实的。伴随着一阵突如其来的恐慌，他觉得自己看到Empty那空洞的黑色正在侵蚀这完美一幕的边缘。

Empty， _幸福不在于拥有_ ， Cas溶解在Empty中，消失——

Dean 呜咽了一声，发出一声痛苦又窒息的声音。他再一次亲吻Cas，拼命地压制声音，紧紧地抓住天使的身体。

Cas回吻了他。这个吻依然用力，火辣，下流，但最重要的是，他还在那，蜷在迪恩身下，围绕着他轻轻颤动着。Cas抚摸着他的后脑勺让他的肾上腺素慢慢降下去，亲吻着直到他安静下来，紧紧地抱着他。

“我在这里，Dean。我在这里。”他低声说，声音甜蜜而温柔。“没事的。我们没事。我们在这。一起。”

他的嘴唇又寻到了Dean的嘴唇，给了他一个令人头晕目眩的深吻，然后他低声说: “看着我，Dean。”

Dean撞上了那双充满耐心的蓝色凝视，牢牢抓住了它。这是他的锚。

“就是这样。很好，迪恩。 ** _这_** 很好。我抓住你了，而且我 ** _想要_** 你。我想要你动起来，就现在。轻一点。我想让你和我做爱，Dean。”

Dean像抓着救生索一样紧紧抓住他的指令不放。总是这样: 每次他在崩溃边缘，以一种不好的或者悲伤的方式开始碎裂，Cas——他的声音，他的触碰——就像针线，把他缝合到一起。Cas发现他的时候他只是一块破布，但是他的天使把他变成了一块挂毯。Cas曾经说他很美，而他不论当时还是现在想到的都是， ** _是你对我做了这些。如果我很美，那是因为你_** 让 ** _我变得美。_**

(*译者注：来跟我念：Still beautiful, still Winchester)

他用力吞咽，情欲、饥渴再次燃起。他紧紧盯着Cas的凝视，举起一只手轻轻按上对方的脖子。手指下颤动的脉搏是另一种能把他拉回他的身体，回到现实的感觉。Cas对这种爱抚轻轻微笑，眼中的火焰燃烧起来，跳着舞。

“我在这儿,”他又说了一遍，声音充满了渴望。“我在这儿，我 ** _想要_** 你，Dean，我想要你。”

Dean急促地呼出一口气，Cas的每一个字都像是又一针把他缝了回来。

“你想让我对你做什么，Cas?”

“那些你之前祈祷的东西。”

“什——”

“轻轻地进入我的身体，一起扭动我们的臀部，牙齿咬住我的喉咙，手放在我的...”

”唔哇，哇哦，Cas，那不是——那不是 ** _祈祷_** ，我 ——”

Cas只是带着得逞的微笑，缓慢又故意地倾斜他的臀部，轻轻晃了晃，提醒 Dean 他 ** _到底_** 想要什么。“但我只能听到你的祈祷，Dean。”

“你这个圆滑的混蛋。”

“圆滑? 你要是更喜欢我乱糟糟的，欢迎你来——”

Dean用一个火辣的吻和一系列又深又慢的挺动让Cas不得不对着他的嘴唇呻吟。他觉得自己的心脏都承受不住他对Cas的感觉而爆开，更别提他的阴茎了，它一直耐心地等待着，肿胀又蓄势待发，被Cas的内部挤压着。

是了，这是最好的部分，深入而坚硬，就像他们一起经历的其他事情一样。

他试探性的用牙齿咬住Cas的喉咙。他想拥有他，而不是伤害他。而且Cas信任他。出于某种疯狂的原因，Cas ** _放任_** 他这么做了。他沿着Cas的下巴亲吻，一路延伸到他的脖子和锁骨。Cas的手放在 Dean 的后脑勺上，引导他向下，Dean 咬了一口他的胸口，吮吸他的乳头，用牙齿轻轻刮过表层，向里推或是往外拉。沙发支架随着他们每一个缓慢而有力的动作而发出响亮的摩擦声，Cas的声音也逐渐紧绷，越来越靠近边缘，在重复着Dean 名字的单音节时声音破碎。他能听到自己的呻吟和喘息，比他想的声音更大，但他没法小声点。他的肌肉收缩着，他的臀部和核心因为用力而疼痛，他决心要尽可能长地抑制他的高潮。他拼命地加速，想填满Cas的身体直到溢出来，但是使劲忍着，直到他能感觉到Cas皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩和以及他体内的快感给他身体带来的阵阵浪潮。

“来吧，Dean。”Cas低声说。

Dean满头大汗，抵上Cas光洁干燥的额头，他们的鼻尖碰到一起。他伸手到在他们的腹部中间，抓住Cas跳动的勃起，然后他 ** _屈服_** 了：他更快的挺入， 他的呼吸更加急促，几乎有些绝望地喘息；他的臀部对准了Cas的，双球随着每次挺入拍在他的皮肤上；他用力插入，摩擦、扭动的方式让Cas睁大眼睛，浑身颤抖，但他们的视线依然紧紧盯着彼此，最终他们一起跌落边缘，倒在彼此怀里，乱糟糟的，身体中间全是Dean的汗水和Cas 的精液。

Dean把脸埋进Cas的脖子里，试着恢复一点理智。他们搞出了乱糟糟的一团，但他一点都不觉得恶心。

“需要我拔出来吗?”他抵着Cas的脖子问。

他感觉到Cas在微笑，手臂更紧地搂住了他的肩膀，双脚紧紧地锁在他的臀部上。

“不，我喜欢你在那的感觉。留在那。”

Dean深深地吸了一口气，闻着Cas的气味。

他们会一直这样，直到Dean稍微软化一点，带着困意地让步问，“洗澡?”

Cas会点点头作为回应，所以Dean会轻轻退出去。沙发遭了很大的殃，而Dean从Cas身体里出来并不会让情况变得更好一点，但那是明天的问题了。

现在，有一个澡要洗，还有一张床可以躺在一起。


End file.
